The present invention relates generally to V2X communications and the uncertainties associated with the information communicated.
V2X vehicle feature functionality relates to vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) and vehicle-to-infrastructure (V2I) communications which are co-operative systems based on two-way communications for interacting in real time. These systems are preferably directed at traffic management, collision warning, and collision avoidance systems. Such systems can extend a host vehicle's range of awareness of environmental conditions by providing relevant information regarding the status of traffic in addition to any safety related events occurring in proximity to those neighboring vehicles of the host vehicle.
This cooperative communication system increases the quality and reliability of information received by a host vehicle. However, the reliability of the information received from a remote vehicle is still uncertain. That is, inaccuracies may be present in the information received from the remote vehicles due to uncertainties associated with the devices, modules, or subsystem obtaining the sensor information. The more critical the information is as it relates to safety issues, the greater the significance of knowing whether the transmitted information contains any uncertainties as to a remote vehicle's ability to accurately access its vehicle conditions and environmental information.